Shedam
=Einleitung= Maaros ist der Erde sehr ähnlich. Hier werden ein paar der Besonderheiten aufgelistet und erklärt, die Maaros zu Eigen sind. Zur Zeit begehen wir nur den kleinsten Kontinenten Maaros': Remdan. =Wesen= Rassen Die Menschen Psychologie Menschen erreichen eine Grösse von 1,5 bis 2 Schritt. Die Farbe der Haare reicht von hellem blond bis schwarz, selten sind rot-töne. Die Färbung der Haut ist ebenso verschieden, von hell bis dunkel ist alles vertreten. Die Augen sind entweder braun, grün, blau, ganz selten rot. Eine farbenfrohe Rasse also, diese Menschen. Geschichte: Die Menschen zersplitterten schon bald in viele kleine Stämme, Clans, Königreiche und Nationen. Friede zwischen diesen Reichen ist eigentlich eher eine Ausnahme, mitunter auch ein Grund, warum die Menschen, trotz ihrer Anzahl, nicht die dominierende Rasse Maaros' sind. (siehe: Reiche der Menschen) Agglomerationen In der grossen Wanderung gleich nach dem zweiten Schatten besiedelten die Menschen einen Grossteil von Maaros, danach stoppte ihr Vormarsch. Seither sind die Menschen nur noch wenig vorgerückt. Zu ihren grössten Städten auf Remdan zählen die freie Stadt Adamankar, Lusaria und Velor. (siehe: Reiche der Menschen) Psychologie: Das Verhalten der Menschen ist ebenso farbenfroh wie ihr Aussehen. Von den stolzen Krieger der Kal'sun'tara bis zu den bürokratischen Mönchen der Klosterstadt Adamankaa: alles ist vertreten. Manche Reiche haben eine ganz eigene Mentalität entwickelt. (siehe: Reiche der Menschen) Die Elfen Physiologie schlank und zierliche, menschenähnliche Wesen, meist jedoch etwas kleiner als der durchschnittliche Mensch (1.40 m bis 1.70m,) spitze Ohren, keine Läppchen, dunkle Haare, selten hell oder rötlich. Ihre Haut ist oft dunkel, die Augen gross, leicht schräg. Die Augen sind sehr verschieden, von gold, bernsteinfarben oder gelblich bis zu dunkelbraun, ja sogar schwarz ist alles vertreten. Es gibt sogar Elfen mit rubinroten Augen. Nur blaue Augen kommen seltsamerweise nicht vor. Die Wangenknochen sind hoch, bei Männchen stark ausgebildet, ohne jedoch grob zu wirken. Überhaupt wirken Elfen in ihrem gesamten Erscheinungsbild graziös und anmutig. Ihre Bewegungen wirken stets fliessend. Elfen können ein Alter von bis zu 500 Jahre erreichen. Geschichte Nach dem Zweiten Schatten trennten sie sich in drei grosse Stämme: Die Edhel mair, die Edhel sosari und die Edhel gowai. Trotz der Trennung blieben sie über die Gondai-Tore, Relikte aus der Zeit vor dem ersten grossen Schatten, in regem Kontakt. Die Edhel sosari hatten kein glückliches Schicksal. Der Hass der Menschen entfesselte ein Krieg, den man später den Inselkrieg nannte. Nach dem Inselkrieg zogen sie die dichten Mischwäldern Yilas’a vals und Natas Aniel und mieden lange menschlichen Kontakt. Heute leben einige der Sosari-Elben auch in den Städten und Dörfer, wo sie sich als Händler oder Handwerker betätigen. Woher die Bezeichnung “Elb” herkommt, ist ungeklärt. Sie stammt jedoch wahrscheinlich von “edhel”, wie sich die Elfen selbst bezeichnen. Über den Verbleib der anderen Stämme ist den Sosari nichts bekannt, da die Sosari das Gondai-Tor bei ihrer Flucht über das Meer zurücklassen mussten. Psychologie Ist ein Zwerg Sturm und Brandung zugleich, so ist der Elf die Ruhe in diesem Sturm, wenn man diesen Vergleich benutzen darf. Die Ruhe und Gelassenheit eines Elfen ist nur sehr schwer zu erschüttern, manchmal grenzt sie an Lethargie. Hat ein Elf jedoch einmal für eine Sache Feuer gefangen, ist durchaus bereit diesen Kokon der Ruhe zu verlassen und sich in die stürmische Welt der Emotionen zu begeben. Elfen beherrschen die Kunst des stundenlangen Schweigens und Nachdenkens, was für die anderen Völker immer wieder verwirrt. Auch ist den Elfen eine gewisse Überheblichkeit eigen, was andere Völker angeht. Elfen sind Denker, Philosophen, Künstler des Geistes und der Magie. Die Bäume, die Tiere, ja eigentlich alles Leben ist den Elfen heilig, was sie jedoch nicht daran hindert, das Holz des Waldes für ihre Pfeile und Bogen zu verwenden und damit Wild für den Verzehr zu töten. Agglomerationen Durch Zusammenarbeit von Zauberweber der verschiedensten Kasten, die ihre Magie mit der des Waldes verflochten haben, ist es den Elfen möglich, die Bäume nach ihrem Willen wachsen zu lassen. Auf diese Weise entstanden ganze Städte. Religion Die Elfen glauben an die fünf herrschenden Kräfte des Lebens (Geist, Wasser, Humus, Licht, Luft). Jede Kraft verkörpert einen Aspekt des Lebens, keiner ist wichtiger als der andere und so gibt es auch keine “Götterhierarchie” der Kräfte (obwohl im allgemeinen das Licht stärker verehrt wird, da die Elfen glauben aus dem Licht entstanden zu sein). Die Priester der Elben, Sohoai genannt, verehren jeden Teil des Lebens. Auch treten sie mit ihrer Magie mit den Geistern der Toten in Kontakt. Sozialstruktur Gleich wie die Religion, teilt sich die Sozialstruktur in fünf Teile: Die Kasten der Herrschenden, der Priester, der Krieger, der Schöpfer und der Veränderer. Jede dieser Kasten übernimmt eine bestimmte Funktion, die das Leben der Elben beeinflussen. Geschlechtliche Benachteiligung gibt es innerhalb der Kasten nicht, allerdings ist es nicht erlaubt, dass über die Kasten hinweg Kinder gezeugt werden, da dies die Magie in diesem Kind zerstöre. Die natürliche Magie der Elfen ist von Kaste zu Kaste verschieden, so kennen die Herrschenden die Magie des Geistes, die Priester die Magie der Seele, die Krieger die Magie des Kampfes, die Schöpfer die Magie des Wachstums und die Veränderer die Magie der Formung. Es gibt eine sechste, namenlose Kaste, zu der sich die Kastenlosen und die Verstossenen zählen. Man sollte diese allerdings nicht vor einem Elfen als Kaste bezeichnen. Die Lîn Physiologie Dass die Lîn sehr nahe Verwandte der Elfen sind ist unverkennbar. Wo allerdings Elfen auf den ersten Blick durchaus mit Menschen verwechselt werden können, könnte dies bei einem Lîn nie passieren. Zu markant sind die Unterschiede: ein schmales, langes Kinn, breite und überaus gut ausgeprägte Wangenknochen, grosse schräge Augen und eine kleine Stupsnase. Die Ohren sind gross, spitz und lang, stehen schräg vom Kopf ab. Das Haar ist borstig und steht in allen Richtungen vom Kopf ab. Die Lippe ist gespalten, gleich der eines Hasen. Sie sind meist ein wenig kleiner als Elfen, und ihre Körper sind schlank und sehnig. Psychologie Bei den anderen Völkern haben die Lîn einen schlechten Ruf. Sie gelten als hinterlistig, verschlagen, grausam, habgierig und unberechenbar. Doch dies ist nur zum Teil wahr. Lîn sind hervorragende Geschäftsleute und ihre Fertigkeit bei der Verhandlung ist unübertroffen. Sie haben einen sehr hohen Moralkodex, der es ihnen nicht erlaubt, einen einmal getroffenen Vertrag zu brechen. Ein gegebenes Wort ist für einen Lîn absolut bindend. Allerdings sind die Lîn auch Meister darin, Lücken und Schlupflöcher in Verträgen zu entdecken. Und falls notwendig, diese Auszunutzen. Die legendäre Habgierigkeit der Lîn hat Wurzeln in ihrer Kultur. Je mehr Reichtum ein Lîn scheffelt, desto mehr mehr Weibchen sammeln sich um ihn. Sozialstruktur Ist ein männlicher Lîn reich geworden ist, so dauert es meist nicht lange, bis sich die Weibchen um ihn scharen und von diesem Reichtum profitieren wollen. Es bildet sich ein Harem, bei dem das Männchen zwar scheinbar die Kontrolle besitzt, die Weibchen in Wahrheit aber das Sagen haben. Eine solcher Verbund von Lîn wird schnell sieben bis zehn Lîn gross, besteht aber selten mehr aus mehr als fünfzehn Individuen. Die Kinder werden von allen Weibchen gleichermassen aufgezogen. Die Zwerge Physiologie Klein und stämmig, sehr kräftig gebaut. Männliche sowie weibliche Exemplare weisen starken Bartwuchs auf, so dass man sie vom Äusseren her nur schwer unterscheiden kann. Sie erreichen eine Grösse von bis zu 1,4 Schritt. Geschichte: Aus dem Stein kommen sie her, diese kräftigen kleinen Kerle. So zumindest ihr Glaube. Denn als sich auf der Welt, das Leben zu regen begann, da blieb alleine Stein auf Stein. Und da auch Stein sich nicht ausgeschlossen wissen wollte, formte er aus seinem Leib dreizehn Zwerge; sechs Brüder mit ihren Frauen und der älteste; alleine. Das kleine Volk, wie es oft genannt wird, tut sich schwer mit Nachwuchs; die Kindheit eines Zwerges dauert mehr als vierzig Jahre, das Verhältnis von Männern und Frauen steht 2:1. Agglomerationen Lange Zeit lebten die Zwerge an der Oberfläche, zusammen mit den anderen Völkern, doch nach dem Ersten Schatten kehrten sie zu den Felsen ihrer Ursprünge zurück. Sie gruben tief und tiefer, und im Laufe der Jahrtausenden entstanden die Bingen, die unterirdischen Königreiche der Zwerge. Hier graben sie noch heute nach den Erzen und Schätzen des Steines und holen sie an die Oberfläche. Religion Im Gegensatz zu den Elben verehren die Zwerge die Götter; sie bringen ihnen Opfer und erbitten Hilfe von ihnen. Schon oft wurden die Zwerge auch von den Göttern besucht. Tûr, der Gott des Steines und der Erde wird von ihnen besonders verehrt, doch auch Thangor, der Niedere Gott des Schaffens erfährt manche Ehrung von ihnen. Psychologie Stur wie ein Zwerg, wahrscheinlich musste sich dies jeder Dickkopf schon einmal vorwerfen lassen. In der Tat ist die Dickköpfigkeit und die Sturheit von Zwergen unübertroffen. Einen einmal getroffenen Entschluss geben sie nicht so schnell wieder auf. Allerdings kann es manchmal lange dauern, bis ein Zwerg eine Entscheidung trifft, was aber nicht daran liegt, dass sie dumm wären - oh nein! Zwerge wägen nur Vorteil und Nachteil sehr genau ab. Ebenso sprichwörtlich ist die Schöpfungswille von Zwergen. Metall, Stein, Holz - man gebe einem Zwerg ein Stück unbearbeitetes Material und in kürzester Zeit hat dieser ein sorgfältig gearbeitetes Kunstwerk in der Hand. Sie gelten auch als goldgierig und streitlustig, laut und stürmisch, ja, unbeherrscht. Und auch das hat seine Gründe, denn um eine Frau zu bekommen muss ein Zwerg viel Mitgift in die Ehe einbringen, welche übrigens ein Leben lang bestehen bleibt. Im Kampf sind Zwerge unerschrocken und wagemutig. Mit Äxten und Beilen bewaffnet kämpfen sie oft an vorderster Front mit, denn so mancher Zwerg verdingt sich in der Hoffnung auf Reichtum als Söldner. Und als Kämpfer sind sie nicht zu unterschätzen, denn so ein Zwerg kann eine Menge wegstecken. Auch beim Trinken, was sie übrigens auch sehr gerne tun. Sozialstruktur Zuunterst steht der Clan, meist ein Matriarchat, manchmal jedoch auch Patriarchat. Ein Clan besteht aus allen lebenden Generationen einer Familie. Heiratet eine Tochter in einen Clan hinein, so ändert sich ihr Name (sie ist z.B. nicht mehr Jorga, Tochter des Grambosch sondern Jorga, Tochter der Gramscha), wobei immer der Name des Clanführers als Zweitname genommen wird. An nächster Stelle der Hierarchie steht der König unter dem Berg (Nicht wie bei den Menschen oft fälschlicherweise “König des Berges“). Dieser ist immer ein Mann und wird aus den Clanherrschern der umgebenden Berge auf Lebenszeit gewählt. Über den Königen unter den Bergen steht nur einer; der Herrscher des Steins. Dieser erhält seinem Titel durch den Kampf zwischen den Königen. Diese Kämpfe, traditioneller Weise mit der Axt ausgeführt, enden oft blutig, und meistens müssen danach neue Könige gewählt werden. Ein weiteres Augenmerk bildet die Namensgebung der Zwerge. So setzt sich der volle Name eines Zwerges aus dessen Eigenname, dem Namen des älteren Elternteiles, des Namens des Clanherrschers und des Namens des Königs unter dem Berg zusammen. Bei offiziellen Anlässen oder in der Geschichtsschreibung wird oft auch noch der Name des Herrschers angehängt. (Jorga, Tochter der Gramscha, vom Stamme/ vom Clan des Kumrasch, aus der Binge des Krion, unter Hand des Marosch). Im Alltag wird für gewöhnlich der Eigenname mit dem Namen des Elternteiles verwendet. Die Aragwyff (elf.) / Die Krom-zar-peck (zwerg.) Physiologie Diese Zwergen-Elfen-Mischlinge sind meist zwischen 1,2 bis 1,6 Schritt gross. Sie sind schlanker als Zwerge und vermögen sich mit elfischer Gewandtheit zu bewegen. Männchen haben oft einen stark ausgeprägten Backenbart. Aragwyff sind unfruchtbar. Geschichte Die Aragwyff sind weder bei den Zwergen noch bei den Elfen gerne gesehen, obwohl sie das Beste aus beiden Völkern in sich vereinen; die Gewandtheit der Elfen, ihre Sinnesschärfe und Verbundenheit mit der Natur, sowie die zwergischen Ausdauer, ihre Stärke und das Geschick zum Handwerk. Psychologie Viele Aragwyff sind schlicht und einfach verrückt. Haben einen geistigen Schaden, sind plemplem, reif für die Klapsmühle, total behämmert oder sogar nicht ganz dicht. Woher das kommt, ist nicht wirklich geklärt. Die verkorksten Familienverhältnisse mögen ein Grund sein. Schliesslich tut es einem Kind nicht wirklich gut, von allem und jedem gehasst und verachtet zu werden. Aragwyff sind meist sehr reizbar, aufbrausend und aggressiv. Dann wiederum gibt es bei ihnen Phasen der Lethargie, des dumpfen Brütens und der Melancholie. Trotzdem liegen Genie und Wahnsinn nahe bei einander; die schönsten Gedichte, die kunstvollsten Bauten und die mächtigsten Waffen der neuen Zeiten sind oftmals Werke dieser psychopathischen kleinen Wichte. Selbstmord ist eine überaus weit verbreitete Todesart der Aragwyff, ebenso muss der Tod durch Fremdeinwirkung zu den natürlichen Todesarten der Aragwyff gezählt werden. Die Orks Physiologie Sie sind etwa gleich gross wie Elfen, haben eine dunkle, graue Haut, schwarzes Haupthaar (welches meist lang getragen wird) und dunkle Augen. Der Körper ist meist muskulös und gut ausgebildet. Geschichte Im Zweiten Schatten wurden die Orks zum ersten Mal gesichtet. Diese grausamen Kämpfer breiteten sich schnell über alle Länder aus und eroberten die Reiche der jungen Völker. Auf Remdan war ihnen das Schicksal nicht hold: Kurz nachdem die Alte Göttin das zweite Mal besiegt wurde, überrannten die Zwerge ihre grossen Festungen und nahmen sie gefangen. Bis heute dienen sie darum den Zwergen in deren unterirdischen Minen. Nur ein paar Stämme konnten sich diesem Schicksal entziehen. Diese werden jedoch von den Zwergen unerbittlich gejagt. Der Hass der Zwerge auf die Orks ist legendär. Psychologie Sie lieben den Kampf und lassen keine Gelegenheit aus, dies zu beweisen. Eine unvorsichtige Bewegung, ein falsches Wort (egal ob er es verstehen oder nicht) kann einen Ork zum Angriff verleiten. Die einzige Möglichkeit einem Ork Respekt einzuflössen ist, härter und ausdauernder zu zuhauen als er. Es gibt jedoch auch Orks, die nicht sofort angreifen. Diese sind meistens wirklich gefährlich. Sozialstukur Sind die Orks unter sich verhalten sie sich eigentlich ganz vernünftig. Nun ja, irgendwie. Als Jäger, Sammler und selten sogar Ackerbauer sammeln sie sich zu kleinen Gruppen von selten mehr als 50 Wesen. Anführer ist meistens das stärkste Männchen. Oder das Männchen, das andere Männchen besser töten kann. Das Leitmännchen besitzt als einziges das Recht, sich mit den Weibchen zu paaren, wobei es auch ausgiebig Gebrauch macht. Die Fruchtbarkeit der Orks ist legendär. Anders als häufig angenommen legen Orks keine Eier, sondern gebären ihre Kinder, manchmal bis zu sechs Stück, von denen die meisten auch solange überleben, bis sie einen Knüppel halten könne. Aufgezogen werden die Kinder von der ganzen Sippe, wobei sich die rangniedrigen Orks (auch die männlichen) mit einer erstaunlichen Hingabe der Aufzucht widmen. Religion: Die Orks kennen nur einen Gott: die Alte Göttin. Diese verehren sie voller Inbrunst und bringen ihr Opfer dar. Der Kult wird meistens angeführt von einem Priester oder Schamanen, der den Orks als heilig gilt. Die Orokea Physiologie Die älteren, dümmeren und grösseren Brüder der Orks. Sie sehen Orks eigentlich recht ähnlich, nur dass sie eben grösser, stärker und meistens auch dümmer sind. Sie werden bis zu 3,5 Schritt hoch Kentauren Physiologie: Kentauen haben einen humanoiden Oberkörper mit einem humanoiden Kopf und zwei humanoiden Armen. Damit endet die Ähnlichkeit mit Elfen, Zwergen, Lîn oder Menschen. Denn der Unterkörper gleicht dem eines Pferdes. Psychologie: Kentauren geniessen nicht den Ruf ruhiger und gelassener Zeitgenossen. Diplomaten nannten sie einst "von unruhigem Charakter", andere behaupten dass diese Menschenfresser überhaupt keinen Charakter hätten. Eigentlich stimmt keines von beiden. Es ist wahr, dass Kentauren nicht gerade gut auf Menschen zu sprechen sind. In der Vergangenheit gab es einige kleine Kriege und Streitereien, als die Menschen immer weiter in die Gebiete der Kentauern vordrangen und diese Gnadenlos zurückdrängten. Heute kommt es immer wieder zu Überfällen von Kentauren auf die nördlichen Bergdörfer der Menschen, vor allem im Himorga. Religion: Nhil, der Reiter ist der Gott der Kentauren. Ihn verehren sie wie keinen anderen Gott. Nur noch Salash, die Weberin erhält ähnliche Ehrungen, doch auch nur weil bei den Kentauren (vor allem in der Paarungszeit) die Weibchen das Sagen haben. Sozialstruktur: Die einzelnen Clans, die manchmal aus bis zu hundert Kentauren. Zwar gibt es immer ein männliches Leittier, doch gibt es untergeordnete "Kommandeure" die jeweils kleinere Teile dieses Clans leiten. Nur in der Paarungszeit, wenn alle Männchen ihren Verstand verlieren (und z.B. zur Brunftjagd Menschendörfer angreifen) übernehmen die Weibchen das Kommando. Dann führt ein Rat aus älteren Weibchen die Geschichte des Clans. Agglomerationen: Nach der Verdrängung der Kentauren durch die Menschen haben diese sich im Norden angesiedelt, hauptsächlich in den Gebirgszügen des Himorgas. Dort haben sich diese früher eher nomadisch lebenden Kreaturen halb-sesshaft niedergelassen. Ihre leicht transportierbaren Jurten werden meist zu kleinen Dörfern aufgebaut. Die jungen Kentauren ziehen häufig nach kurzer Zeit Sesshaftigkeit wieder weiter, die älteren hingegen bleiben gerne länger an einem Ort. Ogger Trolle (Bergtrolle, Flusstrolle, Waldtrolle, Troll-diche) Goblins Tiere Das Ki'iri Flink und schnell, und dennoch in der Lage, grössere Lasten über längere Zeit zu tragen: Das Ki'iri ist das ideale Reittier. Dies zumindest ist die Meinung der westlichen Völker, und auch die Reitervölker und die Menschen der grossen Wüste widersprechen dem nicht. Das Ki'iri ist etwa fünf Schritt lang, Kopf und Schwanz ein berechnet, wobei der Schwanz einen beträchtlichen Teil dieser fünf Schritt ausmacht. Mit den beiden kräftigen Hinterbeinen bewegen sich die Ki'iris in einem schnellen Schritt fort, wobei sie ein beträchtliches Tempo erreichen. Die Ki'irihaut besteht aus kleinen glatten Schuppen, die sich beinahe nahtlos aneinander reihen. Sie sind in allen Farben gefärbt, je nach Herkunft. Es gibt Ki'iris in braun, schwarz, dunkle grün-töne, ocker und sogar dunklem blau. Die flinken Ki'iris aus Rohdes werden so hell, dass man sie liebevoll "Schaumflocken" nennt. Ki'iris sind Herdentiere. Die manchmal mehrere hundert Tiere grossen Herden werden von einem dominanten Männchen angeführt, welches sind diese Stellung hart erkämpfen muss. Die Kämpfe brünstiger Ki'iri-Männchen sind für die Bewohner der freien Städte Kapuas, Monotai und Tanimbar jedes Jahr ein blutiges Schauspiel. Gezähmt werden Ki'iris ihren "Leittieren" gegenüber sehr anhänglich und loyal. Man hat von Ki'iris gehört, die nach dem Tod ihres Besitzes jämmerlich eingegangen sind. Das Drooma Diese entfernten Verwandten der Ki'iris werden in den wärmeren Gebieten zumeist als Trage-, und Lasttiere verwendet. Diese massigen Tieren mit ihren langen, tiefhängenden Köpfen und den massigen Bäuchen können eine Länge von gut und gerne zwanzig Schritt erreichen und eine Köperhöhe von bis zu sieben Meter. Die Haut besteht aus kleinen Hornplatten, deren Farbe meist hell oder dunkelbraun ist. In freier Wildbahn ist das Drooma in der Singarsteppe und in den Gebieten der Freistädte zu hause, anzutreffen in Herden von bis zu hundert Tieren. Diese Herden werden meist von einer oder mehreren alten Leitkühen anzutreffen. Die Männchen scheinen in den Herden eher eine untergeordnete Rolle zu spielen. Sogar in der Paarungszeit beschränkt sich die Aggresivität der Männchen darauf, sich gegenseitig so lange anzustarren bis der Gegner Hunger kriegt. Das Belokk Das Belokk ist ein Säugetier von der Grösse eines Wildschweines oder eines grossen Hundes. Es ähnelt vom Aussehen her dem irdischen Gürteltier, es hat jedoch spitz zulaufende Hornplatten, die sich gegenseitig überlappen, wie Drachenschuppen also. Spöttisch wird das Belokk auch als "Hundsdrache" bezeichnet, lässt sich dieses feige Tier doch tatsächlich bis zu einem gewissen Masse abrichten. Jedoch leidet der Gehorsam des Tieres oft an seiner schier unstillbaren Fresslust. In der Wildnis lebt das Belokk meist alleine, nur zur Paarungszeit treffen sich Belokks. Als Beute sind die Belokks nicht einfach zu erlegen. Nicht nur, dass an dem Schuppenpanzer jegliche Pfeile abprallen (es sei den es gelingt der überaus schwierige Blattschuss), nein, dieses Biest ist auch noch flink und wendig. Am liebsten verkriecht es sich in leer stehende unterirdische Bauten. Manchmal gräbt es sich diese auch selbst, jedoch tun dies nur die Weibchen und auch nur in der Tragezeit. Belokks sind an und für sich friedliche Wesen, provoziert jedoch können sie schon zu einem "Drachen" werden. Der Wyrin Einer der gefürchtesten Jäger der nördlichen Wälder ist der Wyrin. Die entfernte Verwandheit zum echten Drachen (Draco regis) mag ein Grund für die leichte Reizbarkeit des Wyrin sein; das äusserst aggresive Tier duldet keinen Nahrungs-Konkurrenten in seinem Gebiet. Auch vor grösseren Gegnern schreckt der Wyrin nicht zurück. Der Wyrin ist etwa zwei Schritt lang und von Schnauze bis Schweif in dichte Schuppen gepackt. Die grün-braunen Schuppen dienen nicht nur als Panzerung, sondern auch als Tarnung. Zudem vermag sich der Wyrin äusserst leise zu bewegen, was ihn noch gefährlicher macht. Pflanzen Kiliaren Diese Pflanze hat grosse, glockenähnliche Blüten aus dicken fleischigen Blättern. Die Blütenblätter haben eine kräftige blaue Färbung, welche als "schattenblau" bekannt ist. An einem Stiel sind oftmals mehr als eine Blüte, warum man auch selten von einer Kiliare spricht, sondern eigentlich immer von "Kiliaren", selbst wenn man nur einen Stiel mein. Kiliaren wachsen häufig bei grösseren Manaknoten, warum sie auch als "Blumen der Magie" bekannt sind. Die Akademie auf Edspin, in welcher seltene magische Talente gefördert werden, hat als Siegelzeichen eine einzelne Kiliaren-Blüte. Herzblatt Das Herzblatt ist ein etwa mannshoher, vielgliedriger Strauch mit hellgrünen, herzförmigen Blättern. Die Blätter haben eine samtene Oberfläche und geben schon auf schwachen Druck einen zähen Saft ab. Dieser wirkt blutstillend und reinigend. Leider trocknet das Herzblatt sehr schnell, sodass sie höchstens drei Tage lang frisch sind. Verkocht man den Sud allerdings mit Fett, erhält man eine Paste die mehrere Wochen lang wirksam ist. Allerdings ist her Vorsicht geboten; verwendet man den Saft allzu oft, so besteht die Gefahr, dass sich der Körper daran gewöhnt. Brauss Die Braussbeere ist rund, etwa daumengross und von von dunkel-violetter Färbung. Ihr Fleisch ist weisslich und schmeckt leicht bitter, ist jedoch sehr erfrischend und verleiht der Hand sowie dem Auge Sicherheit. Allerdings findet man dieses Pflänzchen mit seinen weit ausladenden Blättern nur extrem selten; nur in den Wäldern der Elfen und in den unzugänglichen Bergwäldern wachsen sie. Und zu allem Unglück tragen sie immer nur eine Beere. Fünffingerkraut Fünf lanzenförmige Blätter um eine weisse Sonnenblüte; das Fünffingerkraut ist nur schwer zu verwechseln. Sie duftet süsslich, und verlockend, doch sollte man sich in Acht nehmen; der Nektar dieser heimtückischen Pflanze löst Halluzinationen aus, welche stundenlang andauern können. Maras-Wurzel Alte, gelbe Maras-Wurzel ist gut bei Entzündungen. Junger, grüner Maras-Wurzel ist ein gutes Brechmittel. Die Jarua-Distel Kaum ein Kraut ist so berüchtigt wie die Marua-Distel. Vom Aussehen her von der normalen Feld-Distel kaum zu unterscheiden, macht sie sich nur durch ihre leicht blauen Blüten bemerkbar. Um so bemerkenswerter ist ihr Gift; auf einer Klinge wirkt es betäubend und macht benommen. Verabreicht durch den Mund führt es in wenigen Stunden zum Tod. Havagis Diese Blume mit roter Blüte ist sehr häufig in leicht bewaldeten Gegenden anzutreffen. Zerkocht man ihre Blüte, so lässt sich der Sud lange aufbewahren; verabreicht durch den Mund löst es einen tiefen, todesähnlichen Schlaf aus. Die gleiche Wirkung hat es, wenn der Sud ins Blut gelangt. Magische Wesen Drachen Drachen sind wohl die beeindruckendsten Wesen Maaros. Sie sind sehr intelligent und selten aggressiv. Im Allgemeinen sind Drachen eigentlich sogar sehr umgänglich, allerdings können alleine durch ihre gewaltige Körpergrösse (erwachsen ca. 100 Schritt) enormen Schaden anrichten und sind deshalb besonders bei den Menschen gefürchtet. Vor allem in ihrer etwa 75 Jahre andauernden Kindheit, in der sich ihre Intelligenz erst allmählich entwickelt, sich ihr Schuppenkleid erst von weiss, perlmutfarben in ein hellrot/blut/feuerrot färbt, und sie von ihrer Jugend und ihrem Paarungswillen getrieben werden, neigen sie oft zu Überreaktionen und eigenwilligem Verhalten. Aus diesem Grund werden nur wenige Drachen wirklich alt, da sie meinst von übereifrigen Kriegern niedergemetzelt werden. Sobald die Drachen erwachsen werden (was bei ihnen “Phase der Suche” genannt wird), sich die legendäre Wissensgier der Drachen bemerkbar macht und sie sich an ihre früheren Leben erinnern können, färbt sich ihr Schuppenkleid orange. Mit Erreichen der “Phase der Wissens” ändert sich die Färbung in ein leuchtendes Gold. Die Drachen sind zu dieser Zeit etwa 800 Jahre alt und haben ein enormes Wissen gesammelt. Sobald sich die “Phase der Ruhe” nähert, die Schuppen haben nun eine schwarze Färbung, beginnt der Körper der Drachen zu erschlaffen. Die rund 1400 Jahre fordern ihren Tribut. Auch die schiere Unverwundbarkeit des Schuppenpanzers lässt nach. Mit etwa 1500 Jahren sterben sie. Oft überstehen die Gebeine eines Drachen noch mehrere hundert Jahre. Das Moosvolk Physiologie Diese Winzlinge erreichen selten mehr als Daumengrösse. Ihr Körper ist humanoid, ihr Gesicht breit. Sie haben schräg liegende, meist rote (selten orange) Augen. Die Nase ist platt, mit den Nasenlöcher gegen aussen. Das strubbelige und unbändige Haar welches in alle Richtungen wächst, hat ebenfalls eine feuerrote Farbe, die im Kontrast zur dunkelbraunen bis schwarzen Haut dieser liebenswerten Kreaturen. Sie kleiden sich in Blätter und Blüten, was sie, zusätzlich zur "Tarnfarbe“ ihrer Haut, sehr schwer zu entdecken macht. Agglomeration Öfters als man es zu glauben wagt, könnte man auf diese Wesen treffen. Sie bewohnen beinahe alle Wälder mit dichterem Unterholz. Ähnlich wie Vögel bauen sie sich Nester. Jedoch sind diese sehr schwer zu finden und meist in den höchsten Wipfeln der Bäume. Religion Keine. Dieses Volk ist durch und durch agnostisch. Sozialstruktur Sie leben in lockeren Gemeinschaften, in Gruppen bis zu einem Dutzend. Diese Gruppen sind so locker, dass ihre Mitglieder manchmal in einer Woche dreimal die Gruppe wechseln. Genau so locker wie ihre Gruppengemeinschaften sind auch ihre Partnerbeziehungen; Monogamie ist so gut wie unbekannt, und wenn, wird diese schon nach wenigen Tagen wieder aufgelöst. Kinder werden von der ganzen Sippe aufgezogen, hauptsächlich jedoch von einer Gruppe junger Weibchen, deren Mitglieder jedoch ebenfalls ständig wechseln. Männchen sind jedoch auch häufi in solchen Gruppen zu sehen und beteiligen sich in diesen Fällen ebenfalls emsig an der Aufzucht. Einhörner Nur wenige Wesen sind so mit Sagen, Mythen und Legenden umwoben wie das legendäre Einhorn. Nur Jungfrauen sollen es berühren können, sein Horn ist erfüllt mit der Energie des Lebens. Das Einhorn soll die Wälder beschützen und wann immer in einem Einhornwald ein Mord geschieht, wird das Einhorn diesen rächen. Früher sollen die Kentauren gerne jagten auf die Einhörner veranstaltet haben. Heute sieht man nur sehr, sehr selten Einhörner. Gryphen Nur selten sieht man diese seltsamen Chimären, diese Mischwesen aus Löwen und Adlern. Der vordere Rumpf und Beine sowie der Kopf gleicht dem des Adlers. Die Hinterbeine, der hintere Rumpf und der Schweif jedoch sind die eines Löwen. Sie werden, so sagt man, bis zu sechzig Jahre alt und leben zumeist in felsigen, kargen Gebieten. Ihr Art, so geht die Legende, sei in den Zeiten des zweiten Schatten entstanden. Ruoqk Die riesenhaften Vögel wurden nach ihrem heiseren Schrei benannt. Sie gleichen Felsadlern, haben aber eine Spannweite von rund 25 Meter. Ruoqk sind hauptsächlich im zentralen Himorga anzutreffen, sie wurden aber auch schon in den Dreizacken gesichtet. Dryaden, Nymphen und Najaden Satyr Gnome Irrlichter =Die Götterwelt= Beinahe alle Völker verehren den Panthon der Vier, wie er in den Rollen von Jamorek beschrieben wird. Jamorek beschreibt, dass alle Götter Shedams der Liebe von Yilâ und Kôr entspringen, zwei der drei antediluvianischen Kräfte des Ursprunges. Ihre Kinder tragen die grössten Kräfte, es sind vier an Zahl. Deren Kinder wiederum haben weniger Kräfte als ihre Eltern, und genau so deren Kinder. An Göttern gibt es unzählige; nicht einmal die Gelehrten kennen alle ihre Namen. Früher waren die Götter stark; vor den Schatten und vor den Kriegen. Damals wandelten viele Götter unter den Sterblichen und griffen in das Leben ein. Heute ist ihnen dies nicht mehr so oft möglich. Des weiteren gibt es noch ein paar wenige, andere Götterkulte. So haben zum Beispiel die Wanderer von Tsura, ein Kult der hauptsächlich Menschen anspricht, den Glauben, dass es nur einen schöpfenden Gott gab (und gibt). Auch die Echsen von Ssl'tzah Zts's haben eine eigene Religion, ebenso die Nordmenschen in der Nähe des Spitzhornes. Die alte Göttin Einst Teil des Ursprunges, versuchte die Yilâ ihre Schöpfung wieder zu zerstören. Nur durch das Wirken aller anderen Götter konnte dieses Vorhaben verhindert werden, doch wurden viele von ihnen dabei getötet. Seither schläft die alte, dunkle Göttin, denn selbst die vereinte Kraft all ihrer Kinder konnte sie nicht vernichten. Zweimal ist sie erwacht, und hat die beiden Schatten über die Welt und ihre Wesen mit sich gebracht. Die Vier Ersten * Kôr-sui, der Gerechte Kôr-sui steht für all das, was im allgemeinen als Ehrenhaft empfunden wird: Ehre, Loyalität, Gerechtigkeit und Aufrichtigkeit. Doch auch die Tugenden eines Kriegers sind ihm lieb, so wie Stärke, Mut und Tapferkeit. Sein Zeichen ist die Waage, sein Tier der Bulle. Der Gott des Krieges wurde zuletzt im hohen Norden gesehen, wo er gegen die Orkswesen seiner Mutter kämpfte. * Lâre-lon, die Liebende Sie ist die Göttin alles Geistigen. Wissen, Weisheit, aber auch Liebe, Empfindsamkeit und Mitleid sind ihre Kräfte. Ihre Zeichen ist das offene Buch, ihr Tier ist der Schwan. Sie wurde zuletzt sie in Angamankar gesehen, als sie ein neues Orakel weihte und den Suchenden von T'hara-sun den Stab der Weisheit überreichte. * Tâl-mor, der Irdene Alles Irdische ist Tâl-mor, das Wasser, die Steine und die Luft. Tâl-mor ist jedoch auch der Gott des Handels und des Schaffens. Sein Zeichen ist der Hammer, sein Tier die Ameise. Der Herr der Elemente wurde zuletzt auf dem Weg in den Osten, wo er ein neues Land formen wollte. * Yilâ-nua, die Vollbringende Leben und Tod, Entstehen und Vergehen sind ihre Gaben. Wo neues Leben entsteht ist sie zugeben, in ihrem weissen Gewand. Wo jemand stirbt ebenso. Ihr Zeichen ist der Kreis, ihr Tier ist das Kaninchen. Sie wurde zuletzt in den Gebieten von Nurlor gesehen, als die Pest grassierte. Götterkinder Tûr, Gott der Steine Der Sohn von Tâl-mor und Yilâ-nua ist der Vater der Berge. Er betrachtet die Zwerge als seine Kinder und schenkt ihnen manche Gunst. Sein Zeichen ist der Berg, sein Tier die Bergziege. Thangor, der Schaffende. Ein anderer Sohn von Tâl-mor und Yilâ-nua; er ist der Gott des Handwerks und des Schaffens. Sein Zeichen ist die Faust, sein Tier die Biene. Salash, die Weberin Die jüngste Tochter von Yilâ-nua und Tâl-mor. Sie liebt es, mit dem Schicksal der Menschen (Zwerge/Elfen/Lîn/...) zu spielen und ihre Schicksalsfäden zu verweben. Ob dies nun zwei Wesen in einer unglücklichen Liebe zusammenbringen oder Kriege auslösen - Salash ist für alles zu haben. Hauptsache sie hat ihren Spass dabei. Das Zeichen von Salash ist der verworrene Faden, ihr Tier ist die Katze. N'hil, der Reiter N'hil ist ein Gott des Krieges und der Jagd. Auf seinem fremdartigen vierbeinigen Reittier reitet er durch die Wälder und verteidigt sein Revier gegen jeden Eindringling. Sein Zeichen ist der Speer, sein Tier ist der Wyrin. Der Reiter ist ein Kind von Salash, entsprungen einer ebenso heftigen wie kurzen Affäre mit Thangor. Sabra-lâr, das Lachen Die Göttin des Unfugs, des Witzes und des Schabernacks ist auch die Schutzherrin der Narren. Ihre Streiche gegen ihre Brüder und Schwestern sind in allen Ländern bekannt und werden von den Barden immer wieder gerne erzählt, wenn es darum geht, den Zuhörern ein Lachen zu entlocken. Ihr Zeichen ist die hörnende Hand, ihr Tier ist das Eichhörnchen. Sabra-lâr ist die Tochter von N'hil und einer Sterblichen von unbekannter Rasse. Dass sie trotz ihrer sterblichen Mutter in den Rang einer Göttin aufgestiegen ist, ist nur eine ihrer vielen listenreichen Taten zu verdanken. Fun'drin, der das Leben liebt Sohn von Tâl-mor und Lâre-lon, Gott des Lebens und des Wachsens. Anders als seine Tante Yilâ-nua dient Fun'drin nicht dem Tod und bekämpft diesen, wo immer er nur kann. Er heilt, macht fruchtbar und wo immer er wandelt, blüht und gedeiht alles Leben. Er ist der geringere Gott des Heilens. Anders als seine Tante Yilâ-nua dient Fun'drin nicht dem Tod und bekämpft diesen. Er gilt als der sanfteste der Götter und neigt am ehesten dazu, den Sorgen der Sterblichen Beachtung zu schenken. Sein Zeichen ist der Wassertropfen, sein Tier ist die gütige Muttergans. Dala, die Klingengängerin Eine Tochter Yilâ-nuas. Sie wandelt in der Dunkelheit und die Dunkelheit wandelt mit ihr. Sie bringt den Tod und die Krankheit, alle fürchten sich vor ihrer Berührung, verehren sie und opfern ihr aus Angst vor ihrem Besuch. Die Meuchlergilde von Askendrun hat sie zu ihrer Schutzherrin erkoren. Ihr Zeichen ist der Dolch, ihr Tier der schwarze Drachen. Sura, die Strahlende Sabra-lâr und Thangor haben mehrere Kinder, eines von ihren ist Sura. Sie ist die Göttin des Besitzes und des Handels, der Tausches und des Geldes. Sie gilt als eingebildet und eifersüchtig, was ihr viel Streit mit ihrer Mutter einbrachte. Überhaupt berichten viele Sagen und Legenden davon, wie Sabra-lâr ihre Tochter immer wieder das Teilen beibringen wollte. Das Zeichen von Sura ist der Geldbeutel, ihr Zeichen ist der Vielfrass, welcher in manchen Gegenden auch als Nimmersatt bekannt ist. Dur'var, die schwarze Botin Obwohl ihre Abstammung nicht ganz geklärt ist, scheint zumindest folgendes sicher; Dur'var ist ein direktes Kind Yilâs. Ihr Vater entsprang vermutlich einer der altvorderen Rassen. Dur'var erblickte im ersten Schatten das Licht der Welt und war ihrer Mutter stets treu ergeben, bis sie im zweiten Schatten durch den Stab von Turbas getötet wurde und ihre Essenz sich zerstreute. Die Gebeine Dur'vars sind im Gebiet des Nordbundes, auf Remdan zu finden. Dala, die Klingengängerin Eine Tochter Yilâ-nuas. Sie wandelt in der Dunkelheit und die Dunkelheit wandelt mit ihr. Sie bringt den Tod und die Krankheit, alle fürchten sich vor ihrer Berührung, verehren sie und opfern ihr aus Angst vor ihrem Besuch. Die Meuchlergilde von Askendrun hat sie zu ihrer Schutzherrin erkoren. Ihr Zeichen ist der Dolch, ihr Tier der schwarze Drachen. Far-sír Gott der Haustiere und des Stallungen, Zeichen: Pflug, Tier: Schwein Tál-sur Gott des Lagerfeuers und der Schmiedekunst, sein Tier ist Feuersalamander, sein Zeichen ist die Flamme Res'mor Der geringere Gott des Schwarzbieres, und sehr beliebt bei den Zwergen. Sein Zeichen ist der Nimmerleere Krug. Remor ist ein Bastardsohn Tâl-mors, sein Tier ist der Esel. Rosmo Gott der Edelsteine, Zeichen ist der Rosenquarz, sein Tier ist der Maulwurf. Sermot Gott der Diebe, Bettler und Landstreicher, sein Tier ist die Elster, sein Zeichen die offene Hand. Suja'dril Göttin der Ast- und Flussgabelungen. Ihr Tier ist der Biber, ihr Zeichen dieb Gabelung. Etzmural Gott der Zimmermänner und Tischler. Zeichen ist der Baum, Tier ist der Specht. Sunadir Göttin des Schutzes und der Zuflucht. Kluftum, Gott der Demut. Rind, kniende Gestalt Teldor Der Gehörnte, Schutzgott gegen Magie Indraja Góttin der Seen und Bäche, schuf den Indraja-See Daram Gott der Schlacht und des Heldenmutes, ein Sohl vonKor-Sui und Yila-nua, Schutzbefohlener Adamankars Halbgötter * Thara, die Tapfere Die Elbentochter von Kôr-sui ist mit ihrem langen braunen Haar oft in den Wäldern der Elben unterwegs, bei denen sie auch manchmal zu Gast ist. Sie trägt immer ihren Bogen bei sich und wird von manchen Waldläufern verehrt. * Kôgar, der Starke Zwergensohn von Kôr-sui. Mit seiner Doppelaxt ist er bei den Orks gefürchtet und bei den Zwergen geehrt, die ihn als ihresgleichen erachten. * Fîn, der Flinke Ein Sohn Tâl-mors. Der Held der Diebe soll angeblich auch der Anführer der Diebesgilde in Molakan sein. Wesen der Mysterien * Malva Loar, die Reisende Niemand weiss, woher Malva Loar stammt oder wie sie wirklich heisst. Jedes Volk scheint Legenden von Malva Loar zu kennen, auch wenn nur noch die Ältesten der Alten diese Geschichten kennen. Malva Loar hat die Gestalt einer jungen Menschenfrau, gekleidet in die farbigen Gewänder einer Gauklerin. Ihre hell klingenden Glocken gehören ebenso zu ihr, wie die tausend verschiedenen Namen, unter denen sie bekannt ist; Die Sucherin, die Reisende, das gute Herz, die Wissende, das Licht, und so weiter. Malva Loar scheint keine Göttin zu sein und auch keine göttlichen Kräfte zu besitzen. Dennoch ist sie zu Dingen in der Lage, die zu leisten sonst niemand in der Lage ist. Auch nicht die Götter. =Magie= Erst als die Alten Götter den Stein des Lebens erschufen, machten sie damit das Leben möglich. Und weil jeder von ihnen in diesen Stein einen Teil seiner Macht steckte, durchströmt auch alle lebenden Wesen von Maaros ein kleiner Teil göttlicher Macht. Dies ist die Magie. Manaknoten Das Mana strömt und fliesst, es um fasst die ganze Welt in einem engmaschigen Netz. Und überall, wo sich diese Stöme von Mana bündeln, da ist auch die Kraft stark und mächtig. Diese Punkte, an denen das Mana gebündelt aus der Erde tritt, nennt man Manaknoten. An diesen Punkten blüht das Leben besonders stark. Die Gabe: Alle Menschen, Zwerge, Lîn und Elfen, vieleicht sogar die Orks und die Orokea, besitzen von Geburt die Gabe. Die Gabe nämlich, die Fäden der Magie zu beeinflussen, umzulenken und neu zu verknüpfen. Durch diese Gabe wurden die grössten Wunder der Welt erschaffen, aber ebenso die schlimmsten Katastrophen ausgelöst. Zudem hat die Gabe einen weiteren, nicht so angenehmen Aspekt: Wann immer sie eingesetzt wird, besteht die Gefahr, dass der Zaubernde geschädigt wird, wenn er die Gabe nicht wirklich beherrscht. Dieser Schaden kann ebenso körperlicher wie geistiger Natur sein. Schon mancher wurde von der Gabe derart geschädigt, dass sein Verstand vollkommen zerstört wurde. Manchmal tun sich derart Geschädigte in kleinen Gruppen zusammen und ziehen durch die Welt. Traumtänzer nennt man sie. Andere Wesen, zum Beispiel Drachen, Einhörner oder Naturgeister, scheinen dieser Gefahr nicht ausgesetzt zu sein: sie benutzen die Gabe, ohne je Schäden davon zu ziehen. =Die Altvorderen= Die ersten Kinder der Götter waren die Altvorderen. Vor Äonen regierten sie die Welt, kein Wunder war ihnen unbekannt, keine Macht verwehrt. Doch war ihnen dies nicht genug; sie lehnten sich gegen die Götter auf, zu denen sie sich selbst aufschwingen wollten. Und versagten. Der Zorn der Götter war unermesslich, sie bestraften die drei Völker mit Feuer, Sturm und Pest. Als der Zorn der Götter abflaute, waren die Altvorderen vernichtet. Heute zeugen nur noch ein paar wenige Bauten, die der Zeit noch immer trotzen, von den Taten der Altvorderen. Und immer wieder berichten Wanderer, dass es doch noch Altvordere gäbe. * Die Tar * Die Mu'heley * Die Nikarii